


Meeting at a wedding

by Lieju



Category: Gaston (Bande Dessinée), Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: M/M, Prunelle having a crush on Fantasio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju





	Meeting at a wedding

Gaston/Prunelle, two miserable people meeting at a wedding au.

 

 

 

 

 

Prunelle stared at the happy couple, feeling glum.

 

He did his best to smile and look like he was enjoying himself when Fantasio looked at his direction. Not that it made any difference. Most of the blond's attention was, naturally, on his newlywed husband Spirou.

 

So it wasn't like he would have even noticed the mood of his friend.

 

Prunelle sighed, wandering towards the food-table.

Not that he didn't like Spirou and all, and hadn't accepted years ago that his crush on the blond reporter was never going to be anything more than a crush...

 

But when he watched Fantasio take Spirou's hand and lead him to the dance floor for their wedding waltz, he couldn't help wondering how things would have turned out if he had ever actually told Fantasio how he felt.

 

Would it have developed into love?

 

Or would it just have destroyed their friendship?

 

He would never know.

Because Prunelle had just always assumed he had no chance. Not with Fantasio, who openly flirted and slept with women. Not with one his best friends...

 

He wondered if Fantasio had even noticed it.

 

Well, no reason to mope and hang on to the past.

He really hoped he wasn't spoiling anyone else's mood. The thought made him feel even worse.

So he focused on the appetizers, pretending to be preoccupied with them.

 

His gaze wondered to the other person at the table, a young man in an old suit that was way too big for him. Not someone he knew, so maybe a friend of Spirou?

 

And he was stuffing his pockets with food.

 

Prunelle tried not to stare.

 

But the young man spotted him. "Hi." He waved with a grin.

 

Prunelle nodded. "Hi. I don't think we have been introduced. Léon Prunelle. I'm a friend of Fantasio."

 

The young man took his hand to give it an enthusiastic shake. "Gaston."

 

"So, you're enjoying the food here, then?"

 

If Gaston realized he had been caught stuffing his pockets, at the very least he wasn't embarrassed. "Yeah, especially these little heart-shaped pastries. Have you tried some?"

 

To Prunelle's relief he gestured at the table instead of trying to offer him something he had mushed into his pockets. So he took the suggestion, and tried one of the little cakes.

 

"It's good." The catering had done its job well. Not, surprising, Fantasio had been breathing down their necks, making sure everything would be perfect for the big day.

 

"I love weddings," Gaston told him out of the blue. "It's, you know, nice."

 

"So, how do you know the couple?" Prunelle asked.

 

Gaston shrugged. "I knew the bride from somewhere and stuff."

 

Prunelle blinked. "The bride, huh?"

 

"Yeah, not that I know her too well or anything..."

 

"So, you have a habit of wandering into people's wedding receptions? For the food?"

 

"Haha what? No, I-"

 

"This was a gay wedding between two men. So I really have to wonder how you managed to be invited by the bride."

 

"Eh, oops."

 

Prunelle wasn't sure if he should tell someone or throw the young man out himself.

Gaston didn't seem too worried over it in any case, and turned back to the table.

 

Prunelle watched him stuff even more food in his pockets.

"So, you... Do this to save money, or..?"

 

His attire seemed like it had seen better days, after all.

 

"Dance with me.”

 

"What?"

 

"Dance with me," Gaston repeated. "Come on."

 

Prunelle allowed himself to be dragged to the dance floor.

And it was crowded enough that no great skill was required, so all you had to do was slightly wave back-and-forth. Which Prunelle was suspecting was the extent of his partner's skill.

 

Gaston was, however, leaning a bit closer than necessary, even given the lack of space.

Not that Prunelle minded, exactly.

 

But now that he was this close he could smell the alcohol in the younger man's breath.

 

And he wondered how drunk he was.

When the song ended and they walked back to the table the younger man stumbled a bit.

 

"Are you okay?" Prunelle asked.

 

"Yeah. I'll- I'll be fine."

 

Somehow Prunelle ended up following him outside.

"Do you need me to call a taxi? Or do you have someone who could-"

 

Gaston shook his head.

"I'll be fine, I would usually- I could stay with Bertrand, but he is a bit ill and had to be taken to a hospital, and so-"

 

"Oh." Prunelle told him, not sure where this had come from. "Will he be fine?"

 

"Yeah," Gaston told him, in a way that didn't particularly convince Prunelle.

 

The younger man leaned on him. "It's just, you know."

 

He pushed closer, and Prunelle took it as invitation, closing the distance between them and bringing their lips together.

 

Neither of them seemed interested or ready to really deepen the kiss and after a moment they parted.

Gaston blushed. "Ah."

 

Well, that had been a mistake. Prunelle was just about to apologize when he continued: "That was nice."

 

"If you need a place to stay the night, I have a sofa." Prunelle hurried to continue, "I'm not suggesting anything else, just that I have a sofa and you could sleep on it. This night. If you want to. And don't have any other place to, you know..."

 

He stopped, sense having finally caught up with his mouth.

 

This was a horrible idea.

What if Gaston would think he was coming onto him?

 

He wasn't, was he?

 

Oh dear God, what if he thought he was in habit of letting men stay with him in exchange for sex?

 

What if Gaston actually would _want_ to-

 

To his horror, the young man smiled. "Yeah, thanks."

 

 

...

 

 

Prunelle opened his eyes, wondering what exactly was the horrible mistake he had made last night.

 

His sleepy gaze found the chair he had moved in front of his bedroom door. Why had he blocked the door?

 

A crash from somewhere in the apartment fully woke him up.

He remembered now.

 

He had agreed to let a stranger stay the night at his apartment.

 

To his relief Gaston hadn't tried to kiss him or expected anything like that, and had been happy to stay on his sofa where he had quickly fallen asleep.

Prunelle stumbled to the door, all but certain his guest was going through his things, trying to find anything valuable to sell to pay for some weird drug habit-

 

He opened the door to find the young man in his kitchen, still wearing the pyjamas Prunelle had let him borrow last night.

 

He was cooking.

 

And based on the smell and the black smoke it was all going horribly wrong.

 

"Rogntudjuu, what are you doing!?"

 

"Oh, morning!" came the cheery greeting.

 

"What are you- Are those my good china?"

 

"I dunno. They were the first ones I happened to find. Anyway, sit down, breakfast is almost ready."

 

Prunelle didn't take the suggestion, instead joining him in the kitchen, determined to minimize the damages.

 

And together they managed to salvage the breakfast and turn the younger man's creation into something edible.

 

Prunelle watched him dig into his somewhat-of-an-omelet, unsure where to begin.

Well, his guest's full name was a good start.

 

"So, I don't think I ever learned your last name?"

 


End file.
